Koiwai Central Station
| style=INR | image=Koiwai Central Station.jpg | image_size= | image_caption=The grand entrance to Koiwai Central | address=450 Graham Street NE Koiwai | coordinates= | line=Ivalice National Railways: KARRS: | other='LBS Koiwai', Downtown Koiwai Circulator | platform= 12 | parking= 2,215 | bicycle= 215 | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | opened= 1926 | rebuilt= 1978-1980 | ADA=yes || baggage_check=Available for Island Sleeper and Diamond Coast services | code=KWI (INR/KARRS) C02 (RTSK) | owned=INR | zone= | services= | mpassengers=6.8 million }} Koiwai Central Station is the grand central train station designed to be the rail transit center of Koiwai, opened in 1926. It is one of the busiest and best-known places in Koiwai, visited by 54 million people each year. The terminal is served by Ivalice National Railways, KARRS commuter railroad, and the RTS Koiwai, LBS Koiwai, and Downtown Koiwai Circulator transit systems of buses and subway trains. The facility serves as the headquarters of INR. It has four levels inside of the building, the vista level, the main (upper) level, the lower level, and the underground level. Operations Central Station opened on October 31, 1926, with the arrival of a Capital & Gallia Railroad passenger train from Gardenia. The terminal quickly became the portal to the Capital. At no time was it busier than during the early 1950s, when as many as 150,000 people passed through in a single day. For most of its existence, Central Station has serves as a hub, with intial service of the C&G, Frontier, and Eastern Railways. Central Station has a mix of terminal and through tracks. The four northernmost platforms, used mainly by terminating ICS Express and non-rush hour KARRS, are terminal, with trains only arriving from and departing to the north. The eight remaining platforms are all through, and are used by trains continuing to Koiwai Southern Avenue Station. Current use The station reopened in its present form in 1980. A large food court exists on the underground level. The Ivalice National Railways terminal, located towards the rear of the station, takes up most of the main and lower levels. The terminal is located at the southern end of the Capital Corridor, an electrified rail line extending north through major cities including Randgriz City, Marcosia, Saint James, and Ivalion, and the Diamond Coast Line, extending north to Londinium. Passenger services include INR’s high-speed ICS Express Capital, Capital Regional, and several long-distance sleeper trains (including, among others, the Island Sleeper trains), the KARRS commuter railway, linking Koiwai to Randgriz City, and the RTS Koiwai Yellow and Purple Lines. The track area of the station is divided into the upper and lower levels. On the Upper Level are tracks 1-8 which are used by KARRS and ICS Express, as well as a few terminating Capital Regional trains. The Lower Level consists of tracks 9-18 and is used by all through service, including KARRS service to Southern Avenue, via the Union Tunnels. The RTS Koiwai platform, counted as a part of the main station, is located underground at the southwestern side of the building, and is one of the busiest station in the entire RTS Koiwai system. Central Station houses the headquarters of Ivalice National Railways and carries the IATA airport code of ZKW. Category:Koiwai Category:Ivalice Category:Stations Category:Travel